Bow string release mechanisms 2, as illustrated in FIG. 1, are commonly used by archers to assist in the use of a bow in target shooting and in hunting. The bow string release mechanism 2 provides a uniform release of the bow string and increases the accuracy of the arrow with respect to the target. Conventional forms of bow string release mechanisms 2 are hand-held or strapped to the archer's wrist 1, and they include a trigger which permits the archer to engage and release the string without the archer having to directly contact the string with the archer's fingers. Those devices that are strapped to the archer's wrist typically include a wrist strap 4 that extends or is buckled around the user's wrist. A release head 6 is connected to the wrist strap 4, with the release head 6 having engagement members that are controlled by the trigger to engage and release the bow string.